The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to seals between components of gas turbines.
In a gas turbine, a combustor converts chemical energy of a fuel or an air-fuel mixture into thermal energy. The thermal energy is conveyed by a fluid, often compressed air from a compressor, to a turbine where the thermal energy is converted to mechanical energy. Leakage of the compressed air between turbine parts or components causes reduced power output and lower efficiency for the turbine. Leaks may be caused by thermal expansion of certain components and relative movement between components during operation of the gas turbine. Accordingly, reducing gas leaks between turbine components can improve efficiency and performance of the turbine.